Squat challenge – Upgrade
by hagnes
Summary: Aomine is not the type to be satisfied with a single lover, but before he hands Kuroko over to Kagami he'd better show the redhead the ropes. And well, maybe he is not being entirely unselfish in the act. Warning: threesome.


**A/N: This is an Ao/Kaga/Kuro and also my first attempt at a threesome. ****  
**

**Enjoy!**

******Summary: Aomine is not the type to be satisfied with a single lover, but before he hands Kuroko over to Kagami he'd better show the redhead the ropes. And well, maybe he is not being entirely unselfish in the act.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Squat challenge**

– **Upgrade –**

**.**

/non-beta version/

.

That coach was evil, Aomine thought.

Not that the sight of the exercise was anything he disapproved of.

The movement began from a standing position. The hips were moving back, knees bending, torso lowered, finally the returning to the upright position.

Did Kuroko invite him to witness the way how his shorts were making love to his ass as he pushed out those lovely globes?

Interesting thought.

The team seemed to reach the end of their training, groaning in unison as they learned the final exercise was to hold the sitting-like position for another 60 seconds.

Aomine took his time sizing up each and every victim in attempt to manage the challenge. Now was the time to determine who had real core strength and stamina.

Of course they gave up one by one, sitting down voluntary in defeat or just falling over when the body gave in.

Kuroko was the first one to fall to the floor of the wooden basketball court. Aomine couldn't withhold the sound of annoyance.

There were but three of the participants remaining to finish and it was no surprise that he redhead was one of them.

Sweat was making his shirt cling to the nicely defined body, the exposed skin soaked and shining to emphasize the quivering muscles on long arms and legs.

Not so bad, if one went for that kind of build, but Aomine was more into smaller and paler. Occasional diversion was of course a lovely pastime.

When the wrung out high schoolers started to crawl – some literally – towards the changing room, the redhead still tried to mop Kuroko from the ground.

Aomine shook his head with a sigh and made his way from the shadows to the remaining pair.

"Let's see if I understood it correctly."

Kuroko was watching Aomine with his usual wide-eyed intensity, who stared back with a careful, scheming expression.

Kagami just wanted to go home and pass out. Of course he would never leave Kuroko alone with Aomine. Even if the two of them were not going in the same school anymore, Kagami was not at ease with that idea.

He was courting the pale ace for months now and was not about to let someone he suspected was once very close to Kuroko – even kissed him maybe – steal him away.

Someday their relationship would result in progress; unless the dark basketball player came between them.

He had to stop this reunion right now.

"Come on, Kuroko! He does not seem to want to help."

The noise of disgust he made sent Aomine into peals of laughter.

"You are an ass."

Kagami snorted in response.

"I try. And you are a dick."

Aomine's voice was filled with lazy amusement.

"My dick is quite popular if that's what you're referring to."

Kagami reddened in anger.

"You're such a charming bloke. You must have a huge cock to keep your fans hanging around."

"I do."

Kuroko stepped in at that point.

"You two have basic courtesy issues. Please be more decent to each other!"

Aomine lifted an eyebrow.

"So we are assholes - beautifully said."

"He didn't say that. He is asking you for a favor."

Kagami's patience was running out, he wished they could just finish with the banter for the day.

"It's really simple, Aomine-kun. I just need you to teach me how to shoot properly. Please."

Aomine took a good long look at Kuroko again, than his eyes flickered back to Kagami. Their eyes met and in that moment Kagami knew. He knew they were caught up in the same web.

"I already thought you that, I recon."

The lecherous tone left no doubt in Kagami what Aomine meant.

"You really are an asshole."

"I'm crushed by your assessment of my character."

Kuroko was silent for a while as the others were sizing each other up.

He was a solid wall against which Aomine's changing moods battered.

"Will you help me, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, considering.

"If I agree to teach you how to shoot on a court, will you let me do that also on our own time?"

An outrageous snarl escaped Kagami.

"You can't possibly suggest that!"

"Why not? It's not like we don't have a history."

Aomine looked at his wannabe rival, smirking.

"Long, delightful history."

Kuroko chimed in at that with a quiet voice, almost below a whisper.

"You have so many others. You said yourself you don't need me."

Aomine smiled remorseful.

"But I do want you."

"It's always you coming to me. What about what I want?"

"Well, you don't put up much of a fight."

Kuroko's face remained the same, but his eyes filled with hurt.

"Tsk! You can't possibly start crying now, Tetsu! I didn't mean it like that, okay?"

The answer was in the same quiet tone.

"It's useless, Aomine-kun. Our relationship will never change. I will never be enough for you."

Aomine straightened his pose, refusing to go deeper into the emotional examination of their past relationship.

"I apologized. Take it or leave it. I don't give those out often."

It didn't help the redhead feel any better about the situation, especially when Aomine's apology highlighted how Kagami was acting like a stereotypical jilted lover.

He was jealous and cranky and there was no way to just hand Kuroko over to someone selfish and arrogant – who broke hearts simply like that.

Kuroko felt his shoulders encircled by a strong arm, and he found himself in Kagami's strong, supporting embrace.

"It was clearly stated that he does not want to go back to be your toy. Please leave him in my care from now on."

Kuroko looked up at Kagami in utter shock. Beautiful eyes even wider than usual as his new, self-appointed caretaker went on.

"Now, will you honor your past rela… – khm – friendship and help him out or not? 'Cause I had enough of this for the day."

Aomine's eyes turned into slits.

"Oh, now you are marking your territory. Took you long enough to get there."

Kagami felt his cheeks heat, but refused to look away from Aomine. It was actually a blessing he could pretend he was having a gazing competition, when in reality he was afraid to find Kuroko looking at him disappointed or disgusted.

He was even counting the seconds when the smaller one would slip from his grip, flipping them either both off – or worse – going back to Aomine.

"Kagami-kun has always been by my side when I needed him, Aomine-kun. Please at least don't make fun of that!"

Kagami's insides felt like wonderful warmth flooded them. He squeezed Kuroko's shoulder lightly, just to show his appreciation.

Aomine was taking a step back, like he had been slapped right across the face.

Disbelief was certainly not an emotion even Kuroko saw on his face too often.

He recovered, however, quite fast and schooled his features according the newly developed situation.

"Well, then. Seems like you two teaming up against me is what's happening recently."

He let out a short laugh.

"All right, Tetsu. I will teach you what you want. But it will come at a price."

"What price?"

Kagami was getting suspicious.

"The thing that you were doing when I arrived. 60 seconds."

Kagami and Kuroko looked at him, out of their wits with where he was going.

"The thing when you were all pushing out your noble parts."

Enlightenment came to the other two and they replied in unison.

"Squat challenge."

"Whatever it's called, you shouldn't do it outside after dark. If you are very unlucky you will meet some perverted yakuza who will try to grope you."

Kuroko turned his head to the side like puppy.

"That is that you want? I can teach you squatting if you are interested, Aomine-kun."

Aomine' laugh was more honest and definitely amused this time.

"I want you two to show your resolve in order to get training. I don't feel like wasting my time. So here is my offer: 60 and 60 seconds for each of you. No moving just making your muscle work in that sitting position."

The answer was the same groan, doubled, that he heard from the whole team as their coach made them do it just before.

Kagami shook his head.

"If you were here to watch, you know exactly that Kuroko can't do 60 seconds. And it is impossible for me to do 120 seconds after today's training."

Aomine considered this for a moment.

"Isn't that the perfect time to show your teamwork and resolve? We will add up the times. He will start and if he cannot do 60, we will just add his seconds to yours. It will show me perfectly how serious you both are; and how much you yourself are capable to take care of him."

Kuroko nodded.

"If we don't succeed, I won't ask for anything anymore, Aomine-kun. We will both let you be."

Aomine took Kuroko's offered hand and held on to it instead of shaking.

"No. If you fail, you will let me say proper goodbye with my body and I will still teach you what you want."

Kagami snorted behind them.

"That is absolutely unacceptable!"

But Kuroko was already shaking Aomine's hand on it.

"Kagami-kun, please."

Than those puppy eyes were turned on him.

"I believe in you, Kagami-kun."

So it came with that kind of condition.

A condition that burned in Kagami's gut like coals, but he bore it. He had to.

And then the clock began ticking.

Kuroko was standing between them and Aomine put his watch on the ground, crouching down.

"Ready?"

Kuroko nodded, took a deep breath and slowly sank to the position, neither of them missing out on Aomine's soft sigh as he pushed the button for the timer while admiring the ambiguous posture.

"Beautiful."

It deserved repeating and so Aomine did just that, while adding a great measure of eye fuck, since he was at a nice angle to admire.

Kuroko flushed dark, both from effort and embarrassment.

Soon he felt the room grow hot and the sharp attention from the two did not help to concentrate either as his blood rushed to his lap and he grew hard.

His legs gave out short after and he ended up on his ass, legs pulled to his chest, suddenly as shy as he never felt before.

Kagami was right there, voice soft.

"Are you all right?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun. I wish I was a better partner, you deserve one."

Kagami put his hand on his head, fingers sinking in the soft, pale curls.

"28 seconds. You did well. It's my turn."

Aomine reset the timer.

"Are you sure you can do 92? You could just give up and save the pain."

"Shut up!"

Kagami refused to let himself be distracted.

"It's very noble of you, to endure this for Tetsu. I'm deeply touched."

Kagami looked right into the dark, mocking eyes.

"I'm not doing it just for Kuroko. I'm also doing it to show it up your superior ass."

Aomine's eyes rounded as Kagami smirked, looking down on him. The redhead suddenly radiated confidence and authority.

It was the same aura they shared on the basketball court, going one on one.

A true opponent. A real challenge.

He was being challenged to sit out the game he himself suggested.

"I'm ready!"

Kagami sank, the seconds started to tick and Aomine felt he was ready, too, his heart speeding up.

"I believe in you Kagami-kun!"

Kuroko's words of encouragement reached Aomine from far away as blood was racing in his ears, his world zeroed in on his fighting rival.

The seconds went by and Kagami started to sweat again. Aomine recalled his earlier reaction to the glistering muscles he had dismissed too soon, focusing only on Kuroko at the time.

What a waste – he scolded himself – this interesting specimen was almost overlooked.

He slowly emerged from the ground, as in a trance, getting closer still, hovering over his concentrating victim.

Close enough to tantalize, close enough to torment.

But right then he was the one who felt tantalized and tormented.

He wanted to attack and didn't.

Aomine leaned even closer to take in the fine, masculine scent and Kagami's face turned right into his.

So close.

Kagami bit out the word strained.

"What?"

"Just watching you."

"And?"

"Enjoying it."

Kagami took in a confused gasp when Aomine's hand put itself on Kagami's back, slowly descending on the defined shapes, mapping its way lower.

"32 seconds."

They heard Kuroko remind them in the background.

"These seconds are for him."

Kagami bit out as the exploring hands reached his backside.

"Hmm…"

Aomine purred, fondling the tense, shaking muscles.

Really nice.

Kagami was sweating harder. He wouldn't lose, not like that! He wanted to swear, threaten the molesting shit, but decided to save his breath instead for the final seconds.

10… 9… 8…

He was so close to show the bastard!

The studious hand reached under him from behind and a single finger slipped between his cheeks, grazing a hard line from his hole, right on the sensitive path to his balls.

A numb pleasure ran through him and Kagami fell back with a jerk, Aomine's hand grabbing his ass, softening his landing.

Kagami tried to get to his feet, but he was shaking too much, his legs would not cooperate.

"You cheating asshole!"

He tried to swing at the other from his sitting position but Aomine docked it easily and put Kagami into a headlock.

Even as stung and tired as the redhead was, he put up a good fight, but Aomine was strong and rested.

Kagami had no chance.

"I never said I'd play fair, did I? Now get the fuck over it."

Kagami heard the hot chuckle right at his ear.

"It's your win, Aomine-kun; even if you were not fighting fair."

Kagami was trying to break free again.

"Kuroko! Are you serious?!"

"I was thinking about it and in the end Aomine-kun deserves a proper goodbye."

Kagami closed his eyes and went limp in Aomine's grip, defeated.

"Since you both lost to me, it is only adequate that you both pay the price."

Kagami didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"You are kidding, right? So not funny."

Aomine was looking inquiringly at Kuroko, who seemed a bit taken aback, cheeks reddened but he nodded his silent approval.

Kagami felt he would turn old before he could gather the strength to get up again. Maybe he would never get up again.

He was beaten and mocked and Kuroko agreed to do things with the arrogant bastard and he was tired and just wanted to bury himself into a hole and cry.

"We can't let this turn out to be a continual display of territoriality and machismo rather than teamwork. In the end we both want to make Tetsu happy, right?"

Kagami turned his head and squinted at Aomine, baffled.

" .Serious."

Aomine smirked right back and Kagami sighed.

"You look so happy, it's not even decent."

Kagami met the dark gaze and couldn't help but think that Aomine had been testing him all along. He had surely pressed all his buttons, from anger to shock, from fighting spirit to acceptance.

"You are proud of corrupting me, are you? How the hell did I agree to this?"

Then again, Aomine didn't seem like the type who left much to chance, he just laughed, low and dirty.

"What do you want with me?"

Aomine raked his eyes over them both with a knowing look.

"I told you what I want, you can't change your mind now."

Kagami was not sure he could move to do whatever the other planned for them, even if he tried. He was still held by Aomine and it felt… well, more confusing than degrading but still.

Surreal was the right word for it. He had a hard time trying to accept what was happening, yet.

"I hate this."

He did. It was bad enough to hand over Kuroko, but to participate in a… threesome?

That was bad! Improper. Right?

"No, you don't hate the thought. You think you should, but you don't, and that's what's hard."

Aomine ran a single hand up and down Kagami's back along spine, holding on with the other.

"I think we don't know each other well enough for you to know what I want."

Aomine smiled at Kagami's weak attempts to get himself out of the mess he was in. He couldn't let that happen, so he focused on Kuroko instead.

"What about you Tetsu? What do you want?"

Kagami wasn't certain how Kuroko would answer that. For such a simple question it asked so much—from long-ranging romantic ideals to a preference of sexual positions.

"I'm not sure if this is really a good idea. If I really want to…"

Kuroko fidgeted, just regarded him silently.

"We can't do this in the end..."

As Kagami started to protest a hot breath was on his ear, whispering.

Aomine had already proven that defenses were suggestions rather than obstacles and now he made sure to melt away Kagami's.

"Since I'm pretty sure you are a virgin, this would be the perfect time to learn from an experienced lover. And I can show you what Tetsu likes."

It had worked. Talking alone hadn't gotten through to Kagami, but a physical assault – in the shape of a moist tongue playing on the shell of his ear – and the promise of learning about Kuroko's preferences seemed to have done the trick.

Kagami looked up, his eyes wide and sincere as he nodded.

And now that Aomine had him, he wasn't letting him or Kuroko slip away. He slowly bent his head down to Kagami again, talking to Kuroko.

"Maybe we could make you want to."

Then he locked eyes with the redhead, who was seeming content to wait for him to act, allowing him to take the lead as a good pupil.

When their lips met Aomine tasted of good mood and bad intentions. Kagami soon felt a hardness press into his hips and the talented tongue was fucking his mouth with an age-old rhythm.

It was kind of hot, but he was not sure he was ready to be on the bottom – ever. So he slowed the kiss and put an end to further attempts by gently biting into the other's lower lip and not letting go.

Aomine took the hint quickly and they were soon looking at each other panting, lips moist and kiss-swollen.

"If you dare telling me you didn't like it I will call you a liar!"

Kagami smiled.

"I just wanted you to know that I won't bottom, before you get the wrong idea. That's all."

Aomine groaned, pained.

"And you're driving me fucking crazy!"

"There's a short trip."

They were locking eyes for what seemed an eternity, then Aomine whispered very discreetly, making sure only Kagami could catch it.

"I will take his ass, you can have his mouth."

Kagami growled possessively.

"Why's that?"

Aomine pecked a quick kiss on his lips to soothe him and kept his whisper level on bay.

"Because this is supposed to be my goodbye and you can have him as often as you like after."

Kagami let the argument roll over in his head and finally nodded his approval grumpily.

Aomine put all his skills of kissing on test to get the redhead into a better mood before emerging into a sitting position.

Kuroko took a clumsy step back as two pairs of predatory eyes fixed on him.

Aomine beckoned him with one finger and a knowing smile as he helped Kagami off the floor.

"Take that off!"

The finger turned to point to Kuroko's chest purposefully.

As he neared, Kuroko removed the sweatshirt, surprised by how much his body was trembling. Whether it was more in fear or anticipation, he wasn't sure.

He let the garment fall to the floor and stood, waiting passive for whatever the other demanded next.

Aomine nudged at Kagami's back to step towards the waiting boy.

Kagami took a few tentative steps, suddenly not quite sure how to approach the situation. Maybe in the end this _was_ out of his league.

Kuroko pinked and lowered his eyes to the ground. It was awkward beyond anything the two of them ever underwent. Helplessly, Kagami turned his head back toward Aomine for guidance.

A small smirk formed on Aomine's lips and Kagami had the urge to backhand him for the deliberately disrespectful expression.

Aomine took a pity on them and strolled to Kuroko.

Strong fingers slid beneath his chin and tilted the flushed face up.

"Look at him!"

Long eyelashes flickered and Kagami could see the nervous intake of breath and shy reluctance.

Aomine reached for a strand of light hair and played with it lazily, then leaned in and inhaled its scent, murmuring to its bashful owner.

"He's waiting for you, pretty."

And Kagami was, though he had a certain idea that it should be him gathering the courage to initiate body contact with the more submissive one.

He just stood there, everything a slow motion picture as Kuroko reached for him, putting both hands on his chest. Then the small body stretched up along him and he bent his neck down so their faces came so near he could feel the other's warm breath on his chin.

Kagami had to take the final step, he decided, pushing his lips softly to Kuroko's. It was so light he almost missed the feel of it.

Aomine chuckled at them somewhere in the background but neither cared in that moment.

Kuroko pushed closer, lapping carefully at his lips like a cat.

Taking courage, Kagami's tongue tiptoed in on the next breath, trying to imitate a more delicate version of Aomine's kissing technique.

One of Kuroko's hands moved, curled in his, the thumb stroking his palm, loving on him.

_Sweet heaven!_

Kuroko seemed content to kiss him but then sighed softly and finally pulled away so that only their hands were touching.

It would have been easy for Kagami to pull the smaller boy back, close his eyes and let it happen, pretend whatever, but that would have been cowardly.

"Good or bad sigh, kitten?"

If he wasn't sure, he was asking. He wasn't taking chances on misunderstanding what this sweet kitten needed.

The answer was a heartfelt, yearning look and Kuroko slid his fingers over Kagami's belly, slipping it under his shirt, caressing, enjoying the warm, smooth flesh of his abdomen.

"Are you flirting with him?"

Aomine appeared right behind Kuroko, arms encircling his torso, pressing himself to the half-naked boy.

Kagami watched as Aomine kissed the mop of hair. Then the dark fingers started their caress and goose flesh rose on Kuroko's chest, beading his nipples in its wake.

Aomine searched for Kuroko's mouth, bit at the full lower lip, sucking at it. Kuroko fed him a hot little cry, hands tightening on Kagami as the whirlwind of real domination began.

Kuroko was holding on to Kagami the whole time. Aomine chewed more on Kuroko's lips until swollen and wonderfully sore, then they finally pulled apart, panting.

Aomine left a last lingering slide of his tongue against the lips and leaned Kuroko's head back so he could reach the throat.

As hot and inspiring the show was being, Kagami had hands and mouth of his own, and they soon devolved into a battle to see who could get the most of the one in the middle, reach more, taste more, and finally override the rivaling touches.

In was an enjoyable battle in an 'all's fair in love and war' kind of way and Kuroko did not seem to mind the attention at all, in fact, he was sighing away softly, like a dream.

With a swift movement Aomine yanked Kuroko's shorts lower his hips, looking meaningfully at Kagami, his other hand slid under the tight little ass, squeezing tight.

Kuroko moaned deeply and thought he might pass out from anticipation as another set of warm fingers inserted themselves into the elastic waistband of his short, sliding around his waist before pulling the material down to his knees.

He put his arms around Kagami's neck, asking with his body rather than words to be held and reassured that he will be taken care of.

Kagami was raining kisses on his cheek, nose and the abused lips, then caressed the inside of the sweet mouth leisurely. He knew he had to be Kuroko's anchor in their game. His rival was the manipulating bastard, who took what he wanted – and did it ah so well to be frank.

Aomine let them taste each other, ducked, starting on Kuroko's right leg, mouth moving up the back of his lover's thigh, feeling the muscles slide and flex beneath the skin.

"That feels nice, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko's admitting the words sounded almost like a purr. Although there was definitely a stab of jealousy, the sound wrapped around Kagami's sack and squeezed.

Kagami dragged his lips over Kuroko's ear, the tousled hair tickling his nose as he inhaled the other man's scent.

His heart began to pound more and he breathed against the pale neck kissing it lazily.

Then lips slid to shoulders, the kisses light, gentle that made Kuroko's skin ache.

The sensation with Aomine was less subtle.

A hot mouth was leaving biting kisses on his waist, his hip, the curve of his ass.

Neither his attackers seemed to care that he was sweaty from training and Kagami did not seem too tired either anymore.

Aomine's hand finally sneaked between the kissing birds and grabbed Kuroko's cock a little harder than was needed, making him rise up on his tiptoes with a gasp.

Aomine always touched him like he really meant it; these weren't random touches.

All the while Kagami's strong fingers kept lingering on his skin, learning fast from the other, mirroring the mechanism.

Kagami even showed them he could think for himself, launching his mouth on one of Kuroko's nipples. He tested the sweet reactions, working with lips and tongue, not shying away from a bit of occasional nipping with his teeth.

Kuroko's belly was going hard and tight. His most sensitive erogenous zones were attacked and he was not above enjoying what the two were giving him.

Kagami changed his mouth on Kuroko's chest to his hands to have a good view at Aomine's handiwork.

He had only seen other cocks in the gym from afar before then, or in porn, but never like this, up close and rigid.

It reminded him of his own urging need bulging in his shorts that he managed to mostly ignore until now in favor of making Kuroko feel good.

But now that that sure hand was doing incredibly attractive things that kept Kuroko panting, he felt like he would not even last until he got rid of his clothes.

Aomine met his frustrated gaze and let go of his prize, rising to his feet. He talked to Kuroko, but looked at Kagami as he took the pale boy's hand.

"Stake your claim, Tetsu!"

Kagami watched in awe as Kuroko's fingers trailed over the length of him, palming his hardness through the short's fabric.

The disturbing but also alluring element was Aomine still held Kuroko's, so that both were cupping Kagami's package.

Aomine's hand guided a teasing rhythm and Kagami knew he would not last more than a few seconds.

"I'm gonna…"

Luckily Aomine encouraged his pleasure.

"C'mon, big guy, give it up. Tetsu knows about delayed gratification and I have a pretty solid control. We will all have so much more fun if you stay with us in this after a recovery."

And Kagami did give it up.

Shamelessly dirtying the material over his cock, he pushed his hips into the offered teasing.

Kagami was climbing to unsteady feet.

He hadn't managed to stand upright after coming so hard, and although the circumstances accounted for that, his pride still wouldn't let him stay down.

He would like to have thought that Aomine looked somewhat impressed, but that was probably his imagination.

"Kagami looks a bit exhausted. Well, he _has_ been pushing himself for you hard, Tetsu. Why don't we go easy on him this time?"

A big hand pushed on Kagami's shoulders. Kagami gave up after a little resistance and sat back down ungracefully, legs grateful.

Aomine turned to Kuroko.

"On the floor!"

Kuroko went to his knees, hand reaching deliberately to free Kagami's cock from the wet material. He was soon busy getting familiar with the already hardening length.

Aomine crouched, too, catching Kuroko's wrists and stilled his movements.

"It would be a shame not to use that pretty mouth of yours. Don't you want to make him feel good? It's his first experience, after all."

Kuroko shied away from Kagami's hot gaze, voice a whisper.

"May I taste you, Kagami-kun?"

Aomine ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair, his words husky, but surprisingly peaceful.

"So polite. How could he say no?"

Kuroko leaned in.

It felt incredible. The warmth and softness of Kuroko's mouth touching right at the center of nerves.

Kagami's entire body arched toward the wet heat of those lips, the incredible feeling of the tongue already rolling up against the underside of his cock.

He licked his lips, watching Kuroko watch him the whole time.

Then the wave moved, an unhurried slither that dragged the smooth tip of tongue tantalizingly over the bottom of Kagami's stiff cock.

Kagami bit his lip in a desperate effort to keep his pleasure silent.

Aomine's hand reached out and took his lip from between his teeth.

Then there was a hand in his hair and a kiss devouring Kagami with the same passion that Kuroko encountered earlier.

Kagami's lips were both numb and on fire from the assault as he broke free.

"Oh, no, you don't, you bastard!"

Aomine pulled Kagami's head back to him so their noses were touching, fingers twisted tight in the red mass.

"Something's wrong?"

Kagami snarled, though both of them knew it was without real heat.

"This is my show with Kuroko right now. Give us some space. And keep your tongue in your mouth."

Then he returned to his whimpers and moans as his balls were teased suddenly. Kuroko did not take any prisoners. He also wanted to ease the tension between the arguing above, evidently.

"Why? It makes you blush all pretty."

Kagami did not even get into arguing with Aomine. It was already pointless.

His eyes fell shut and his body relaxed, focused completely on the thrill of two mouths worshipping him.

Aomine was right to assume he had to come once before experiencing this kind of treatment. It took most of his self-control not to start thrusting into that mouth.

Kuroko bathed the sensitive tip in salvia then slowly sucked it dry again.

"I told you to suck it, not play with it."

Kagami sighed in agreement, eyes and posture eager.

Kuroko's tongue flicked back and forth across his slit as the suction began, the tip of the cock disappearing in that mouth.

The wet, silky stretch continued until Kagami thought he would lose his mind.

There were things Kuroko could do with that mouth and he did every single one of them.

"Make it good, Tetsu. All he will have is your mouth. This time."

Aomine wanted to watch Kagami's prick disappear between those hungry lips, see Kuroko's cheeks swell with him while he himself teased the boy from behind to his heart's content.

Kuroko felt big hands dragging over his skin from shoulder to ass, over his thighs, removing the shorts completely, so they were no longer twisted around his ankles.

Then his knees were nudged apart and he took in a sharp breath around the swollen digit filling his mouth when cool slickness was smeared to his crease between his ass cheeks.

Aomine shrugged at Kagami's baffled look.

"I always carry some with me."

Kagami rolled his eyes.

"That so? You must be the reason for your team having so many slick games."

A genuine laugh filled the room.

"No pun indeed. That's mostly me."

Kuroko stiffened as Aomine chose that moment to turn the game serious.

A finger breached his last resistance and went deeper, and deeper, until the rest of Aomine's hand was pressed up tight against his ass. Kuroko rocked on that invading touch, feeling it.

His hips moved helplessly, his cock hard and hanging between his legs where it couldn't get any physical stimulation. Needy moans vibrated sweetly on Kagami's cock.

"You'd let me do anything right now, wouldn't you?"

Aomine murmured as he stilled his hand.

Frustrated at his lack of movement, Kuroko growled and ground his hips in a small circle around the finger, squeezing down on it. Then closed his eyes, moaning harder.

Then the digit slipped out of him, gone just like it had come.

Kuroko' eyes drifted open so he could look up at Kagami's and let his cock slip free with a pop.

He turned his head back over his shoulder, pleading silently with his tormentor.

Aomine patted his backside soothingly.

"I can tell it's been a long time, pretty. Have a bit more patience. We wouldn't hurt you for the world."

Two fingers entered Kuroko this time and a dirty smirk to Kagami' direction left no doubt that Aomine was enjoying this too much to do it only for Kuroko's sake.

Kuroko shuddered, starting to fuck the fingers, nice and steady, head hanging down between his shoulders.

Kagami reached for his face, guiding him purposefully back on his cock.

Kuroko tried to concentrate, taking Kagami even deeper than before. His throat opened to adjust, managing to take Kagami down to the root without choking.

A low sound was his reward, Kagami's eyes glazing over, so Kuroko did it again. And again.

The movements inside him started to follow the speed of his own throat's clumsy effort.

Kuroko sobbed and freed his mouth again, breathing hard.

"Aomine-kun, could you possibly do this any slower?"

The other purred.

"Yes, I could."

"Please…?"

A pale buttock was slapped, hard. It went whiter than the skin, then the blood rushed back to paint it to a flaming red.

"You are not concentrating on what you are supposed to. Poor _Kagami-kun_. You are disregarding his pleasure the second time now to have a chat with me."

Kuroko whimpered from the scolding, turning back to the other.

He took Kagami in his throat again without another word, tears wetting his cheeks in shame.

Kagami grabbed hold of Kuroko's hair and pulled him off his cock.

Teary, pale eyes gazed up at him, a thin line of saliva still connecting Kuroko's lower lip to the cock head. The sight was almost enough to make him come right there.

"What do you want me to do, Kagami-kun?"

He'd had dreams about this, but he'd never thought he'd actually see that perfect mouth stretched open around him. He wanted that again.

He caressed Kuroko's face soothingly with his free hand.

"It's all right. You are doing so well. So good."

Kuroko nuzzled into the touch, kissing his palm.

"Please, Kagami-kun. I want to…"

Kagami let Kuroko slip his cock into that eager mouth again, driving deep into the offered heat, then pulling all the way out.

He did it several times until Kuroko started to whimper, mouth trying to suck, tongue reaching for him, rolling.

Then Kuroko's breath caught as he was being filled from behind.

Aomine sighed in pleasure.

"Don't let him pull off again now! He might not admit it loud, but he loves to be filled and ravished. Why don't we just comply and fill him completely like he has never been before?"

'_And he will come to me again, begging. Goodbye? What a joke! I will make him crave this.'_

Kagami secured the sweetly agitated face in his hands, not intending to let go again. Ever.

Soon, nails were digging into Kuroko's shoulders as Aomine buried himself all the way into the well teased hole, immediately keeping up a steady, relentless rhythm.

Kuroko responded beautifully, body arching in a slow, steady arc, spreading himself wider in invitation.

Aomine leaned over, his chest pressed to the pale back, and he wrapped his arms tight around Kuroko.

His hand reached, sliding up and down the neglected hardness skillfully. The right pressure, the right speed, the right angle. That delicious pull and tug, the friction of palm on penis.

Kagami was tightening his hold on the flushed face, simply because he could and also not wanting to lose to Aomine.

Kuroko's current position restrained him as efficiently as any cuffs could have. Although his hands were free, all he could do was to support his body with them and let the two have their way with him however they liked.

He rocked his hips almost unconsciously and felt the cock in his throat matching the rhythm in his ass.

It was like they were riding him, sure and steady, and there was a need growing in him like nothing he'd known before.

Kuroko groaned, pulled harder, demanding Kagami's pleasure, while tightening himself around Aomine.

His teeth scraped across the cockhead and Kagami shot hard, bones rattling, lost in the sensation. Kuroko swallowed him down, tongue lapping at him.

Aomine came deep in him in a hurtling rush, taking Kuroko with him, using a few well performed twist of talented wrist on the begging, diamond hard cock.

Kuroko felt empty and used until he was enfolded in several strong arms, halfway asleep.

Aomine regarded him.

He looked like a puppy who had just crawled out from under its mother, all mussed hair and sleepiness and Jesus fuck, why did he have to be so damn adorable?

Aomine had to move.

There was a rustle of fabric as he rearranged his clothes and Kuroko's head poked from Kagami's lap with a soft groan.

Kagami looked from one to the other.

"If you love something, set it free. Or so they say."

Aomine smirked.

"And if it doesn't come back, hunt it down and kill it, right? But no worries, we had a deal."

Kagami wanted to ask if Aomine truly gave up Kuroko, but something about the other man discouraged prying right then.

He decided to offer peace instead.

"Aomine. Thank you… for showing me. "

Aomine looked back at them with a twinkle as he walked away.

"Have a great time exploring! And don't hesitate to call me for… _assistance,_ should you need it."

**.**

– **END –**

**.**

******/If any of you feels I need the beta I haven't found yet, dont' hesitate to drop me a line./**


End file.
